Carry On
by Cattleman
Summary: Takes place after Severed. Involves Gabe Weller and Lexine Murdoch. SPOILERS. MAJOR ONES. One-shot.


_Hey everyone! Yeah, this is my first fanfic ever. It's based on Dead Space 2: Severed's ending, and mainly focuses on Lexine after the ending of Severed. Major spoilers. Don't read if you hate them. _

_Oh, and I don't own Dead Space 2 or Severed_.

There he was, lying motionless, on the video feed. Lexine couldn't believe her eyes, It was simply impossible. He had survived so much, why now?

They had been through so much together.

Immediately, she began screaming his name: "Gabe! GABE! GAAABBEEEE!", relishing in the name, in her screams, just like when they had worked together to give life to the child now growing inside her. It was all over now. The child will never know its father.

Lexine buried her hands in her face, and could feel the tears coming, but she fought them back, barely. After a few moments, she tore her hands from her face. She couldn't take it anymore, and with one last, anguished stare, etched one last look at Gabe into her mind. His damaged RIG, his bloodied body. Then she stopped the video feed.

Lexine stared blankly at the space in which the holographic screen displaying her husband's body was shown. She still didn't want to believe it, that he was gone from her forever.

Then, came rage. Why? Why did he have to die? And because of a reason such as a crazed bastard like Bartlett? Gabe had struggled in the goddam Ishimura, blasting dozens and dozens of those undead monsters to hell, and he had done so here, to save his family's life, and yet here he gets killed by a crazed human? It wasn't fair!

The rage died. Nothing was fair. Plenty of people died on the Sprawl as well. Gabe was only one of them.

Lexine thought back to the first time Gabe met her. It was pretty messy, what with the Necromorphs running around and killing anything that moved, and even worse, Gabe's distrust towards her.. But still, he had protected her; he had seemed invincible, blasting everything away. But of course, now that was a thing of the past, and of no use recounting now.

Lexine suddenly became aware of the fact that she was floating in space and not moving. She considered just staying here, in the ship, and abandon everything. Because without Gabe…

Now the tears started. Memories of her husband flashed through her mind. How gentle he was with her after they started a relationship, how alert he was in combat, how determined he was to save his family… to the point he'd use his last breaths to ensure their safety after he was gone. The cries shook her body, her soul. Oh god, she wanted to end it all. It was just her, and her unborn child, against the wrath of EarthGov.

EarthGov! They did this! Her tears started falling harder, her anger creating a rain of sorrow. She had heard one of those men in white mention Earth Gov as they tried to take her away. EarthGov. Project Oracle. These words symbolized nothing but vengeance now. Fury gripped her mind tightly. She wanted them to pay… She wanted EarthGov to burn. They had to have given the order for security to go after her. Without them, Gabe may have been with her right this second! Without them, Bartlett wouldn't have blown her husband up…

She finally succeeded in regaining control. She was still teary-eyed, heartbroken, by Gabe's death. No. She began to smile. No. He wouldn't have wanted her to be like this. He would have wanted her to live. His sacrifice was meant to instill survival into her. Into their child.

Lexine looked down, at her already slightly bulging stomach. She smiled, this time, wide. Gabe's death had given their child a chance at life. A chance to come into this existence, which, though chaotic as it was, and misfortunate, it was still the right to exist, one Gabe wanted to ensure their child would gain.

The battered woman rested her hand on her stomach, hoping to feel a kick but knowing it was much too early, and set the ship to start off. To where, she didn't know, but all she knew was that she had to carry on. She had to leave Gabe and the memories in Titan Station behind. She had to raise this child.

And with a few final tears, broken by a smile, Lexine Murdoch Weller felt her stomach once more, almost feeling the life inside it, almost feeling Gabe's hand on hers, and whispered,

"Let's get outta here, kid".

_Hope you liked it! Please rate and comment. Don't be merciful! _


End file.
